starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Utilizador Discussão:Rafael Rossi
frame|[[Luke Skywalker te saúda!]] Bem-vindo (a) ! Olá Rafael Rossi, seja bem-vindo à Star Wars Wiki'' em Português'. Obrigado pela sua edição na página Um Novo Amanhecer. Para começar, recomendamos que leia nossas páginas de ajuda para editar corretamente: *Páginas internas: **'Manual de Estilo '(altamente recomendado)' **'Guia de Leiaute (altamente recomendado)' **'Portal de ajuda' **'Tutorial' Depois, é só editar! Pesquise nossas atividades e mãos à obra. Há muita coisa a ser feita! Esperamos que aproveite sua estadia aqui! Você sempre é encorajado a participar da comunidade e do fórum. Ah, e você pode assinar seu nome em páginas de discussão usando três tils, assim:~~~. Quatro tils (~~~~) produzem seu nome e a data/hora atuais. Se você tem alguma dúvida, veja as páginas de ajuda, ou me pergunte em minha página de discussão. Que a Força esteja com você! — Thales César (discussão) 18h36min de 14 de Outubro de 2015 (UTC) Bem vindo! Olá Rafael Rossi Bem vindo à ''Star Wars Wiki. Obrigado pela ajuda Contudo, há algo que precisa saber: aqui na Star Wars Wiki, nós temos duas páginas que nos guiam e que dizem como os artigos devem ser escritos, estruturados e criados: Manual de Estilo e o Guia de Leiaute. Mas não se preocupe!|}} Leia estas duas páginas. Elas contém instruções de como editar corretamente aqui na wiki. Além disso, }.|}} Uma vez que você tiver lido estas páginas, volte a editar! Nós estamos muito ansiosos para vê-lo em ação, mas queremos que edite corretamente para poder nos ajudar com a wiki. Por favor, se tiver qualquer problema, dúvida, dificuldade, não hesite em me deixar uma mensagem! Estou aqui para ajudá-lo a nos ajudar. Que a Força esteja com você! Thales César (discussão) 19h54min de 10 de Dezembro de 2015 (UTC) Eras em artigos Cânon Olá Rafael Rossi, Obrigado pelo sua contribuição no artigo Cânon:Rae Sloane! Entretanto, eu desfiz sua última edição por um detalhe: no atual universo Cânon, não há a divisão por Eras como no antigo Universo Expandido. Assim, não colocamos as eras da rebelião, da Nova República, etc nesses artigos pois essa divisão da linha do tempo não foi, ainda, oficializada nesse universo. Outra coisa: sempre que algum usuário desfizer uma edição sua, não torne a refazê-la; abra uma discussão na página de discussão do usuário ou da página para discutir o motivo da reversão. Isso evita o que chamamos de "guerra de edições". Qualquer problema, dúvida, estou à disposição! Thales César (discussão) 18h11min de 14 de Dezembro de 2015 (UTC) Sobre mover artigos para Cânon Boa tarde Rafael! Passei aqui para te avisar que você não deve mover páginas de livros para o espaço nominal "Cânon", mesmo que eles sejam cânon em si. O motivo disso é que decidimos manter o espaço Cânon apenas para artigos dentro do universo. Também não é legal mover páginas do Legends pro Cânon se essas páginas existem, de fato, no Legends, como a Ahsoka Tano. Se você perceber que uma página no Legends, por enquanto, só contém informações cânon e a página Cânon não existe, pode copiar a página para o novo espaço nominal, mas nunca mover, porque o conteúdo também é pertinente no Legends, entendeu? Qualquer dúvida, leia o tutorial ou me mande uma pergunta, estou a disposição! MTFBWY! Lele Mj 20px ('''Holoprojetor)' 17h38min de 29 de Dezembro de 2015 (UTC) Livros cânons Rafael, olá! Eu estava vendo que em Estrelas Perdidas você anda colocando muita informação. Ótimo, mas o livro é Cânon e deve apontar para artigos Cânon. Ok? May the force be with us! Darth Yeelhoy[[User talk:Darth Yeelhoy| ''(holonet)]] XhYmin T de Z de U Um aqui, e outro ali Rafael, olá! Eu vi que você fez uma edição errada, verifique naquela outra vez para ver as alterações (daqui a pouco). Ok? Obrigado May the force be with us! Darth Yeelhoy[[User talk:Darth Yeelhoy| (holonet)]] 16h18min 06 de Janeiro de 2016 Má formatação Olá Rafael, Estou vendo que você tem lido Marcas da Guerra! Muito bom, hahaha, eu mesmo estou querendo ler este livro ainda! Ficamos contente com suas colaborações com a Wiki, tem sido muito útil! Porém, suas últimas edições vem apresentando diversos erros de formatação no wikitexto. Estou vendo que você tem utilizado o Editor Visual ou, em artigos Cânon, o editor enriquecido, correto? Então, antes de salvar suas edições, verifique o wikitexto que esses editores geram. É importante que suas contribuições estejam formatadas corretamente para que outros usuários possam contribuir sem dificuldades. Por favor, continue com o bom trabalho, mas não se esqueça de formatar seu wikitexto antes de salvar. Qualquer dúvida, dê uma olhadinha no Tutorial ou me pergunte! Estou à disposição! Thales César (discussão) 13h34min de 9 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) :Ah, e quando você for copiar um artigo Legends que também pertence ao Cânon e só tem informações Cânon (como o Firmus Piett), abra o editor fonte e copie o wikitexto ao invés de copiar o texto da página de leitura. O que você fez em Cânon:Firmus Piett ficou bem bagunçado justamente pela má formatação do editor enriquecido. Thales César (discussão) 13h38min de 9 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) Re:Mensagem Olá Rafael, A não só indica o universo da página atual como também os universos em que o artigo pertence. Se há ambos "cânon" e "legends" na Eras, significa que o artigo pertence aos dois universos. Porém, note que apenas um deles está colorido; o outro está em preto-e-branco. A marcação que aparecer primeiro é a que se refere ao universo em questão, e a outra é um link para a outra versão do artigo. Dê uma olhada em Han Solo e Cânon:Han Solo. Qualquer outra dúvida, é só perguntar! Thales César (discussão) 17h08min de 13 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) Rafael pizzatto @hot mail.com br Manuela amigo meu que tem como me mandar o email, mas o meu nome é um pouco mais sobre a possibilidade da sua conta. A gente vai ter 6h, e que o seu nome e a outra, o 120 5 Errinhos Olá Rafael, tudo bem?? Eu estava editando quando de repente aparece uma edição sua! Ótimo! Porém teve alguns errinhos aqui e ali, você não pode citar as academias mais famosas daquela maneira. Maneira certa: A Academia Imperial foi criada após a criação do Império Galáctico com o objetivo de criar soldados para substituir os soldados clones da antiga República Galáctica. Entre as academias mais famosas estava a de (nome das academias) Entendeu? Não? Então leio o nosso Tutorial ou contacte-me! :Darth Yeelhoy[[User talk:Darth Yeelhoy| (holonet)]] 16h42min 26 de Janeiro de 2016 :RAFAEL OK. Vlw. Detalhe Olá Rafael, Note que a é usada para indicar episódios da série de TV Star Wars Rebels. O filme Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião não deve, portanto, ser inserido através dela pois, apesar de fazer parte desse projeto multimídia, não faz parte das temporadas regulares da série. Thales César (discussão) 02h33min de 21 de Fevereiro de 2016 (UTC) :Outro detalhe: use a para os artigos de personagens ao invés das infoboxes de personagem para cada tipo. A recebe um parâmetro type, que recebe a "especialização" do tipo de personagem. Exemplo, ao invés de :Thales César (discussão) 18h07min de 23 de Março de 2016 (UTC) vlw ::Não se esqueça de adicionar o cabeçalho de seção "Aparições" antes da : Aparições :: Thales César (discussão) 20h50min de 5 de Abril de 2016 (UTC) OK. Vlw. Alguns pequenos deslizes Olá Rafael, Só passando para avisar que suas últimas edições tem apresentado alguns errinhos a mais do que o de costume... sugiro dar um revisadinha em algumas políticas ou, se preferir ser mais pragmático, dar uma olhadinha nas correções que tenho feito em seus artigos. Mesmo assim, estou muito contente de te ver criando diversos artigos canônicos! Por favor, continue! Thales César (discussão) 21h18min de 18 de Abril de 2016 (UTC) :Mais precisamente: *Categorize os artigos; *Insira a no final da página; *Evite duplicar links: se você acabou de fazer um link para, por exemplo, Império Galáctico, não faça o mesmo link na mesma seção de novo; *Nomes de naves, como Ghost ou de mídias, como Star Wars Rebels devem ser escritas em itálico. :Thales César (discussão) 21h07min de 20 de Abril de 2016 (UTC) :Thales, : Vlw. Obrigado pelas dicas, vou me esforçar para não cometer mais esse erros. Nomes de naves Rafael, excelente trabalho na Wiki! Apenas dois recadinhos rápidos: *Nomes de naves, como Millennium Falcon, devem ser escritos em itálico; *Usa-se os verbos no passado em artigos da Wiki. Continue com o bom trabalho! Thales César (discussão) 21h56min de 30 de Novembro de 2016 (UTC) Verbos no passado e categorias Rafael, mais recadinhos, mas desta vez mais importantes: *Use sempre os verbos no passado. *Não seja redundante nas categorias. Se utilizar uma categoria como Categoria:Batalhas das Guerras Clônicas, não utilize a categoria Categoria:Batalhas. Eu sei que são muitos detalhes quando se cria um novo artigo, mas, de verdade, não se preocupe e não se acanhe. Eu vou listando aqui justamente o mais importante para ir te ajudando. Continue com o bom trabalho! Thales César (discussão) 02h15min de 5 de dezembro de 2016 (UTC) Era da Nova República Olá Rafael! A divisão da linha do tempo por eras, tal como é feita para a [[Linha do tempo da história galáctica|linha do tempo Legends]] ainda não é canônica. Portanto, por enquanto não existe "Era da Nova República". Thales César (discussão) 23h28min de 23 de Janeiro de 2017 (UTC) Oi Thales, Pela linha do tempo posso considerar esse periodo como "Pós-Guerra Civil Galáctica"? abraço :Então, Rafael, as Eras da linha do tempo Legends eram oficias: eram eras estabelecidas, e nós adaptamos a linha do tempo e a cronologia da Wiki de acordo com elas. A divisão da linha do tempo canônica foi feita por nós e, portanto, não podemos ir adicionando aos artigos por não ser oficial. Hehehe, eu sei, eu também sinto falta dessas divisões no novo cânone, mas, por enquanto, isso é tudo o que temos. Thales César (discussão) 00h49min de 24 de Janeiro de 2017 (UTC) :Obrigado Thales. Realmente sinto muita falta de uma definição também. :Abraço Artigos fora-de-universo Olá Rafael, Só passando para lembrá-lo de que artigos fora-de-universo (tais como artigos sobre quadrinhos, livros, atores, pessoas do mundo real, etc) devem ser criados no espaço nominal principal, independente da canonicidade deles. Se quiser uma regrinha prática, lá vai: sempre que for utilizada a , o artigo deve pertencer ao espaço nominal principal. Ah, e aproveitando, se você estiver confortável com o editor fonte, existe o atalho de teclado ALT + C (ALT + CMD + C para Mac se não me engano) para inserir links canônicos facilmente. Continue com o bom trabalho! Com suas contribuições, estamos nos aproximando rapidamente da marca de 6000 artigos! Thales César (discussão) 03h36min de 11 de Abril de 2017 (UTC) Bugs Olá Rafael, Percebi que você tem encontrado dois bugs, um relacionado a infobox Batalha e outro em relação ao envio de edição. Vamos a eles: *O bug da Batalha está relacionado à lista de infoboxes do Editor Visual. Para que eu possa encaminhar uma solução para isso, por favor, me explique em detalhes como que você insere essa predefinição em artigos; *O bug relacionado ao envio da edição, em que aparece uma mensagem em vermelho dizendo que a edição não pôde ser salva, está relacionado a um dos filtros de edição da Wiki. Basicamente, a mensagem que aparece não é a certa, e isso tem que ser corrigido. No seu caso, isso vem acontecendo porque você não inseriu a no artigo. Sempre que perceber alguma coisa estranha durante suas edições, por favor, me avise. Quanto mais rápido eu reportar os bugs, mais rápido eles serão resolvidos. Thales César (discussão) 21h24min de 14 de Junho de 2017 (UTC) Oi Thales, Com relação à predefinição de Batalha, eu utilizo o que está no Editor Visual, já tinha visto esse erro outra vezes mas achei que era algo que eu tinha deixado de fazer. No caso do erro vermelho agradeço a dica, vou me antenar mais nesse caso. Agradeço a ajuda, abraço. Fórum Olá Rafael! Estamos com algumas questões importantes abertas no Fórum, como o Fim do Você Sabia e um Novo Design para a Wiki após a mudança de leiaute do Fandom. Gostaríamos de saber a sua opinião nas discussões. Que a Força esteja com você! JediSam(discussão) 17h33min de 15 de Junho de 2017 (UTC) Pare Rafael, não utilize a categoria Categoria:Artigos canônicos diretamente nos artigos. Thales César (discussão) 00h11min de 7 de julho de 2017 (UTC) OK :Pronto, hahaha, deixa eu te explicar direitinho o motivo disso. Assim como a categoria Categoria:Esboços, por exemplo, essa categoria vai ser utilizada através da . Então, não se preocupe, quando terminarmos de definir algumas questões relacionadas às categorias, os artigos canônicos ganharão essa categoria automaticamente. Thales César (discussão) 00h17min de 7 de julho de 2017 (UTC) Mudança de padrão Legends/Cânon Olá Rafael, Acabamos de fazer a mudança de padrão Legends/Cânon. Basicamente, finalmente colocamos como padrão os artigos canônicos ao invés da versão Legends. Assim, os artigos cânon perderam o prefixo "Cânon:" e os Legends ganham o prefixo "Legends:". Como você contribui bastante com artigos canônicos, vim te dar a notícia. Acredito que isso vai facilitar bem o trabalho com esses tipos de artigos. Qualquer dúvida, é só entrar em contato! Thales César (discussão) 00h41min de 19 de julho de 2017 (UTC) Obrigado Thales, é bom saber que estão havendo melhorias. Conte sempre comigo para novas iniciativas. Abraço. Couraçado vs. Destróier Estelar Olá Rafael, Por favor, note que couraçado é um tipo de nave estelar distinto de Destróier Estelar. Acabei de perceber isso com a ''Providence''-class dreadnought, que traduzimos para [[Couraçado classe Providência|couraçado classe Providência]]. Thales César (discussão) 00h44min de 14 de setembro de 2017 (UTC) Obrigado Tales. Rafael Rossi (discussão) 06h24min de 14 de setembro de 2017 (UTC)Rafael Rossi Artigos de The Clone Wars Rafael, preciso alertá-lo sobre o tratamento com esses artigos ligados à série Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Existem muitas informações Legends misturadas com informações canônicas nos guias de episódio e aparições. Isso acontece por conta do contexto do Legends, já que uma nave, por exemplo, recebera um nome técnico específico devido a um livro de referência Legends, e que no cânon recebe outro nome devido a outro livro de referência canônico. Ou seja, existem vários detalhes que tem que ser revisados com cuidado. É realmente uma tarefa árdua, mas é importante que nossos artigos sejam precisos. Outra coisa também é utilizar as referências para justificar apenas os fatos que possam ser justificados diretamente através da mídia que você estiver utilizando na referência. Por exemplo, muitos detalhes técnicos que entram em infoboxes não devem ser justificados com uma referência de um episódio de TV, já que nele não é apresentado essa informação, e sim livros de referências ou o próprio Databank oficial. Enfim, essa parte é realmente complicadinha, então, qualquer coisa, é só chamar! Thales César (discussão) 23h17min de 26 de setembro de 2017 (UTC) Oi Thales, Agradeço a dica. Inicialmente tentei realizar uma limpeza no Episódio Ambush, mas fizeram um rollback de minhas alterações, fiz então alterações menores. Realmente o Clone Wars é muito complicado devido o Legends, vou fazer com mais cuidado. Uma dúvida: Qual a indicação que você me dá, tenho todos os livros em Português, muitos eu mesmo inseri na própria Wiki. O que recomenda? Faça esse Clone Wars ou parta para os livros? O material é tão extenso que estou até perdido. kkkkk abraço Rafael Rossi (discussão) 23h25min de 26 de setembro de 2017 (UTC)Rafael Rossi :Sim, essa parte da série é bem chatinha por conta disso. Eu mesmo estou evitando mexer nisso agora pelo trabalho que vai dar, e também porque ainda não temos material de referência para ajudar a resolver essas questões do Legends. :Fique sempre à vontade para contribuir com o que quiser, mas eu realmente acredito que colaborar com os episódios de The Clone Wars é muito complicado, e não deve trazer tantos benefícios à Wiki quanto suas contribuições com os livros. Thales César (discussão) 23h32min de 26 de setembro de 2017 (UTC) Aparições e fontes Olá Rafael, Por favor, mantenha as aparições e fontes que a ICP (aquela janelinha que aparece quando se inicia a criar um novo artigo) traz, já que elas são parte importante do artigo. Particularmente, mantenha a seção de aparições da ICP, porque ela já obtém e traduz a lista completa de obras no qual o assunto do artigo aparece. Se tiver alguma dúvida a respeito essa questão, por favor, fique à vontade para falar comigo, estou à disposição! Thales César (discussão) 22h04min de 6 de novembro de 2017 (UTC) Orto Plutónia Olá Rafael, Você criou o artigo sobre um planeta chamado Orto Plutónia, com acento na letra o. No Legends, esse planeta era grafado sem acento: Legends:Orto Plutonia. Você pode confirmar por favor se no livro em que você está usando como fonte aparece "Orto Plutónia" ou "Orto Plutonia"? Thales César (discussão) 15h17min de 27 de novembro de 2017 (UTC) Thales, realmente você tem razão, devo ter errado na digitação. Olhei no livro e está sem acento. --Rafael Rossi (discussão) 22h08min de 27 de novembro de 2017 (UTC) Ajuda Olá Rafael, Percebi que você tem aparentado ter problemas com a criação do artigo Conflito em Gorse. Bem, tem alguma coisa que posso fazer por você? O que tem acontecido de errado? Thales César (discussão) 13h17min de 10 de dezembro de 2017 (UTC) Oi Thales, Realmente tive dificuldades, estava tentando criar um Navbox com alguns conflitos que ocorreram entre as Guerras Clônicas e a Guerra Civil Galáctica, mas não estou conseguindo. Tentei algumas vezes copiar o Navbox mas tive problemas. Rafael Rossi (discussão) 21h56min de 11 de dezembro de 2017 (UTC) Erro na Interface Olá, Rafael, Recebi os dados do erro que ocorreu na Interface de Criação de Páginas e já estou investigando a situação. De qualquer forma, se puder me dar detalhes adicionais do que aconteceu, me ajudaria bastante. Obrigado e desculpe o inconveniente. Thales César (discussão) 22h18min de 9 de janeiro de 2018 (UTC) :Ah, já encontrei o erro e já enviei a correção. Desculpe mais uma vez pelo inconveniente. Thales César (discussão) 22h26min de 9 de janeiro de 2018 (UTC) Como vai? Olá, Rafael! Como estão as coisas? Espero que esteja tudo bem! Faz um tempinho que você não aparece por aqui, e como você já é um dos maiores editores que esse site já teve, queria saber se está tudo certo e se tem algo que podemos fazer para ajudar. Imagino que talvez não esteja com o tempo vago para a Wiki no momento (todos sabemos como é, heheh), mas saiba que seu trabalho por aqui é muito valorizado por nós. Thales César (discussão) 16h57min de 28 de Abril de 2018 (UTC) Oi Thales, Realmente faz tempo que não faço criações novas, estou bem atarefado no trabalho e estou sem tempo. Mas agradeço a mensagem, estou aproveitando o feriado para inserir coisas novas e sempre que tiver tempo eu vou fazer umas edições. Abraço amigo. Rafael Rossi (discussão) 12h49min de 30 de Abril de 2018 (UTC) Parabéns por 3K! Olá Rafael! Só passando para parabenizá-lo por atingir a marca de ! Em 12 anos de Star Wars Wiki, apenas outros cinco editores em todos esses anos foram capazes de chegar a tantas edições assim. Excelente trabalho, continue assim! Thales César (discussão) 00h15min de 5 de julho de 2018 (UTC) :Isso aí, Rafa! Parabéns pela dedicação! :JediSam(discussão) 10h10min de 5 de julho de 2018 (UTC) Obrigado Pessoal. Contem sempre comigo. Rafael Rossi (discussão) 19h45min de 11 de julho de 2018 (UTC) Campanha E aí Rafael, tudo bem? Fiquei meio confusa com Campanha que você criou, era pra ser uma predefinição né? Neste caso, precisa passar pro espaço nominal "Predefinição", não dá pra deixar no principal. Dei uma olhada na Wooki e vi que a predefinição equivalente deles tem bastante informação a mais, quer que eu faça? Abraços Lele Mj 20px ('''Holoprojetor)' 20h36min de 12 de Agosto de 2018 (UTC) Oi Lele, realmente eu fiz algo experimental mas não consegui remover depois, realmente a minha idéia era transformar em uma predefinição. Se você conseguir fazer eu agradeço. Obrigado pela ajuda. Rafael Rossi (discussão) 21h04min de 12 de Agosto de 2018 (UTC) :Rafa, a predefinição de base para essas predefinições está caótica e definitivamente vou refazer toda quando terminar de refazer as predefs de modo geral, mas enquanto isso não rola, creio que Predefinição:Campanha Berch Teller vai quebrar seu galho :) Vou deletar aquela página que você criou. Brigada por tudo aliás, compartilhamos Driller MarDapp no Facebook por ser nosso artigo nº 7000. 'Lele Mj' 20px '(Holoprojetor)' 02h16min de 13 de Agosto de 2018 (UTC) Edições de quadrinhos Fala Rafael! Fiquei ''muito animada ao ver que você está criando as páginas das histórias em quadrinhos atuais!! Muito mesmo!! To passando só pra avisar que eu coleciono as revistas físicas e tento manter atualizado na página da Star Wars (Panini) as traduções oficiais, então é uma boa referência para você usar nos títulos, especialmente nos que não são tão óbvios como Star Wars 7: Dos Diários do Velho Ben Kenobi: O Último de Sua Estripe. É isso, abraços! Lele Mj 20px ('''Holoprojetor)''' 23h45min de 16 de outubro de 2018 (UTC) OI Lele, é muito bom saber, realmente eu busco algumas referências já que pego online do quadrinho em inglês. Cansei um pouco dos livros que estava fazendo e vou focar por um tempo em quadrinhos. Vou adaptar as estruturas que já montei para a prefinição que você montou. Obrigado pela ajuda. Rafael Rossi (discussão) 17h39min de 17 de outubro de 2018 (UTC) Interface de Criação de Páginas Olá, Rafael, Sim, eu tinha uma correção já preparada para a ICP, mas essa semana está meio corrida para mim, e a mudança de URL me pegou de surpresa. Pode deixar que já vou enviar a correção. Obrigado pelo aviso! Thales César (discussão) 22h29min de 23 de janeiro de 2019 (UTC) oi Thales, Obrigado, abração. Rafael Rossi (discussão) 22h34min de 23 de janeiro de 2019 (UTC) ICP Olá, Rafael, Aqui o editor está aparecendo normalmente... poderia me dizer qual página você está tentando criar, e de que forma você chega nela (através de redlinks, pela Especial:CreatePage, etc) e qual editor você usa (editor rico, editor fonte ou Editor Visual)? Quanto mais informações eu tiver, melhores as chances para entender o problema e corrigi-lo. Thales César (discussão) 00h08min de 2 de junho de 2019 (UTC) Oi Thales, Desculpe, realmente passei muitos poucos detalhes: Me refiro ao editor visual. Durante a criação de páginas, no passo 3 (Passo 3: Fontes e Aparições) ao inserir a página em inglês, ao clicar em "Enviar" o editor fica parado. Estou usando o Google Chrome. Um abraço Rafael Rossi (discussão) 13h39min de 2 de junho de 2019 (UTC) :Rafael, subi uma correção ontem. Pode verificar se o problema ainda persiste, por favor? Thales César (discussão) 14h21min de 3 de junho de 2019 (UTC) Oi Thales, A sua correção funcionou, agradeço a ajuda. Rafael Rossi (discussão) 02h20min de 4 de junho de 2019 (UTC) A Resistência Renasce Rossi, camarada, vi que você acabou de criar um artigo para um dos últimos lançamentos de Star Wars, mas nós já temos esse artigo você pode consultá-lo aqui A Resistência Renasce, título que obedece a maneira que foi traduzido pela Universo Geek. Obrigado Cara. My mistake..... ;) Rafael Rossi (discussão) 02h06min de 31 de dezembro de 2019 (UTC)